


Everything Currently Known About the Wolfe/Santi Residence

by RosalindInPants



Series: Meta Archives [3]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M, Meta, setting details, the wolfe/santi residence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindInPants/pseuds/RosalindInPants
Summary: A collection of all canon details on the house where Wolfe and Santi live.Another meta repost from Tumblr.
Relationships: Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Series: Meta Archives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647619
Kudos: 6





	Everything Currently Known About the Wolfe/Santi Residence

I figure I’m not the only one who will use this. Here’s a compilation of details given about our favorite dads’ house when Jess is there in Ink and Bone and Paper and Fire.

It is located “a short walk” from the High Garda base. It is described as both Santi’s and Wolfe’s. The streets around it are quiet and deserted when Jess brings the Mesmer there.

The size is repeatedly described as small: “small doorway”, “small kitchen”, “small rooms”, “small house”.

The house is “clean, orderly, and comfortable.”

Main room (seems to be combination living room/dining room): 

  * Has a table with four chairs.
  * Kitchen is off of this room. Both Jess and Wolfe can see Santi making coffee from where they’re sitting (open floor plan maybe?). 
  * There is enough space for Wolfe to pace at “the end of the room.” 
  * The bedroom also seems to be right off this room (maybe a short hall? Jess watches Santi go into the bedroom and close the door after they argue about the Mesmer and can see the door “silently open” when Santi comes back out). 
  * There is also a chair in the corner - not too close to the table, since the Mesmer has to pull another chair over to it. 
  * This may be the room Wolfe was taken from (”’I was… here,’ he said. ‘They came for me here.’” - could mean the house in general, or could be that exact room, even that exact chair.)
  * There are possibly a good number of Blanks in this room. Wolfe has a stack of them on the table when Jess shows up in Paper and Fire, and there’s one within reach for him to throw at Jess when he’s sitting in the corner chair.



We get a lot of detail about the table:

  * In Ink and Bone, Jess and Santi sit across from each other, when Wolfe sits down it doesn’t say where he is in relation to Jess. In Paper and Fire, Santi sits next to Wolfe. So possibly a rectangular table with chairs arranged in pairs, square-ish and large enough to put the chairs either in pairs or one on each side, or maybe round?
  * It is high enough for Santi to sit with his hands folded on it. 
  * It is made of dark wood and has at least one rough spot for Jess to pick at.
  * Jess calls it the “main feature of the room.” So possibly a good size? And/or centrally located?



Wood floors (there’s a “hollow boom of boards” when Santi throws Wolfe onto the floor during their wrestling match).

Note that we don’t get a lot of directional relationships between things here. The kitchen and bedroom might be in opposite directions since Jess doesn’t see Wolfe coming in Ink and Bone, but does see Santi in the kitchen, but that depends a lot on exactly where Jess is sitting at the table. There’s not enough here to attempt to draw the floor plan or anything like that.

I do find it interesting that the house is so small and plain, given that a High Garda captain and a gold band Scholar probably make good money. This gives us some insight into Wolfe and Santi, I think.


End file.
